


The Twelve Days of Christmas remix.

by Chippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime&Christmas2020, Gen, More Christmas songs lyric changes, Tony Christmas songs should be a thing, Tony makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippa/pseuds/Chippa
Summary: What happens when you try to jam twelve Tony characters into a song....madness, that's what.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3
Collections: Crime & Christmas 2020





	1. Tony's Version

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt Five Gold Rings which should be on the fourteenth but I'm posting chapter one early because ~~Raffles made me do it~~ I'm feeling rebellious.

[Verse 1]  
On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 2]  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 3]  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 4]  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 5]  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 6]  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 7]  
On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 8]  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Eight James’ in black dresses  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 9]  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Nine Maurice’s gambling  
Eight James’ in black dresses  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 10]  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Ten corporals from Andromeda  
Nine Maurice’s gambling  
Eight James’ in black dresses  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 11]  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Eleven Camp chauffeur’s driving  
Ten corporals from Andromeda  
Nine Maurice’s gambling  
Eight James’ in black dresses  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 12]  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Twelve Victor’s writing  
Eleven Camp chauffeur’s driving  
Ten corporals from Andromeda  
Nine Maurice’s gambling  
Eight James’ in black dresses  
Seven Garard’s grinning  
Six Rudi’s dancing  
Five To-ny’s  
Four Mohn’s in uniform  
Three Meres’ shooting  
Two Stanton’s flying, and  
Raffles in a tiara


	2. Raffles Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same but this time with Raffles related things.

[Verse 1]  
On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 2]  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 3]  
On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 4]  
On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 5]  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 6]  
On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 7]  
On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 8]  
On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Eight cracksmen creeping  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 9]  
On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Nine loyal Beckett’s  
Eight cracksmen creeping  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 10]  
On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Ten Mackenzie’s lurking  
Nine loyal Beckett’s  
Eight cracksmen creeping  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 11]  
On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Eleven pearls a gleaming  
Ten Mackenzie’s lurking  
Nine loyal Beckett’s  
Eight cracksmen creeping  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

[Verse 12]  
On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
Twelve diamond necklaces  
Eleven pearls a gleaming  
Ten Mackenzie’s lurking  
Nine loyal Beckett’s  
Eight cracksmen creeping  
Seven cricket balls  
Six chests of silver  
Five gold cups  
Four jewels sparkling  
Three Bunny’s writing  
Two white gloves, and  
Raffles in a tiara

**Author's Note:**

> Characters used in this and the shows they are from are as follows:
> 
> 1\. A.J. Raffles – Gentleman thief – Raffles.  
> 2\. Jim Stanton – Dashing pilot – Pathfinders.  
> 3\. Toby Meres – Suave, sadistic secret agent – Callan.  
> 4\. Major Horst Mohn – Second in command and war hero – Colditz.  
> 5\. Anthony Valentine – Gorgeous, talented actor and all round good guy.  
> 6\. Rudi Kleiber – Singer and composer – The Dancing Years.  
> 7\. Garard – Escaped convict with a lovely smile – The Crazy Kill.  
> 8\. James Eliot – Barrister with a dirty laugh and an open shirt – Justice.  
> 9\. Maurice Michaelson – Lovable rogue and gambler – Minder.  
> 10\. Corporal – Early role for BabyTony – A for Andromeda.  
> 11\. Camp chauffeur – Hilariously funny chauffeur – The Detectives.  
> 12\. Victor Stride – Writer for a fashion magazine – The House of Eliott.


End file.
